The invention relates to a hoist apparatus, and more particularly to a new and useful hoist apparatus and method of operating the same.
A conventional hoist apparatus includes a hoist drum, a hoist motor for selectively rotating the hoist drum, and a hoist rope wound around the hoist drum such that the hoist rope winds on to and off of the hoist drum in response to rotation of the hoist drum in opposite directions. Typically, the hoist rope is wire rope and the hoist drum has a helical groove in which the hoist rope is reeved as the hoist rope winds on to the hoist drum. A bottom block is supported by the hoist rope such that the bottom block moves up and down as the hoist rope winds on to and off of the hoist drum.